suatu senja di rusia
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Rasanya teramat familiar. Rasanya begitu dekat. {AU}


_(Rasanya teramat familiar. Rasanya begitu dekat.)_

.

.

.

 **suatu senja di rusia**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja semua terasa sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Seperti tuan putri dongeng masa lalu yang menemukan kastilnya, seperti seorang ksatria yang menemukan lagi perisainya.

Erzsi bisa saja berdiri dan langsung memeluk lelaki itu, seperti yang biasa dilakukan seseorang untuk kepingan hidupnya yang telah lama hilang—tetapi diurungkannya. Barangkali ia hanya pernah berbicara satu-dua kali dengan Gilbert sebelum ini, kalau tidak salah ingat, dan melakukan hal barusan adalah sebuah gejala maniak yang bisa membuatnya dikirim ke, kalau tidak kantor polisi, klinik jiwa terdekat. Dan Moskow pasti akan menertawakannya untuk hal itu, brosur perjalanannya akan mengepakkan sayap dan menampar wajahnya dengan mengatakan ini sebagai _lelucon abad ini_. Liburannya tak boleh kacau karena hal konyol.

"Kau tidak mempersilakanku duduk?" Gilbert mengerutkan hidung, mengedikkan dagu dengan samar ke arah bangku Erzsi, pada ruang kosong yang seharusnya layak ia tempati.

Erzsi menggembungkan pipi sebentar, dengan gerakan halus. Dan ia mengangkat bahu. Gilbert menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan.

Sebelum duduk, pemuda itu menyapu rambutnya sekali jalan. Gelang rantainya, yang bermatakan sesuatu yang kelabu tetapi agak berkilat bergerak sedikit ke tengah-tengah lengan. Erzsi tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya pada si liontin gelang. Di sanalah _letaknya_. Dan Erzsi meraba kalungnya, menggenggam liontinnya di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Sedang apa kau di Moskow?" Erzsi tak pernah tahu ia seburuk ini dalam memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Belajar." Gilbert memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Entah untuk apa. Lantas dia terkekeh aneh. "Bercanda. Orkestra. Aku menonton orkestra Moskow."

"Untuk apa?" Sekali lagi, Erzsi tahu di mana letak kesalahannya. Dan ia makin merasakan bahwa arah pembicaraan ini menjadi benar-benar aneh.

Gilbert mengernyitkan kening. "Kautahu fungsi musik, 'kan?"

Erzsi merasakan pembicaraan yang mengalir ini sebagai bagian dari keajaiban lain. Seolah, _hei, bagaimana bisa?_ Sepertinya memang beginilah adanya. Mereka bisa. Bisa melampaui kecanggungan, dan ini sepertinya tak biasa. Hidup dipenuhi oleh alegori-alegori yang beragam warna dan maksud, dan ia tak bisa menemukan cara untuk menumpahkan ini dalam wujud apapun. Rasanya ia terlalu menghayati sebuah pembicaraan dan pertemuan secara tak sengaja, tetapi memang selalu ada yang aneh atas sesuatu; atas hal yang tak terencana dan ia merasa sesuatu telah terjadi di belakang panggung. Perlahan ia bisa menerima bahwa ini wajar.

Erzsi mencuri pandang. Melirik singkat. Mendapati Gilbert sedang menggenggam liontin gelang rantainya.

Erzsi meneguk ludah. "Yang di gelangmu itu ..."

"Sesuatu yang kudapatkan setelah perdebatan panjang dengan profesor atasanku."

Erzsi mendengar sesuatu yang familiar.

"Dan liontin kalungmu ... sepertinya mirip dengan milikku. Apa kau juga pernah bekerja di NASA?"

Erzsi menggeleng cepat. "Ini juga didapatkan dari perdebatan dengan profesor atasanku—tetapi aku bekerja di tempat lain."

"Apa isinya?"

Erzsi memiringkan kepala. "Asal kau sebutkan isi liontin milikmu."

Gilbert mengangkat alis. Lalu ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya, sejajar dengan wajah. Memainkan batu itu di antara kedua jarinya.

"Debu dari Bulan. Ditaruh di atas batu kelabu. Dikurung. Salah satu temanku kenal dengan perancang perhiasan—dan, ya, jadilah ini. Kau bisa menyebutku maniak."

"Bulan?" Erzsi hampir-hampir menggeleng. "Bulan katamu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bekerja di NASA, 'kan?" Kemudian Gilbert memandang dengan aura menyelidik. "Giliranmu."

Erzsi menggenggam liontinnya—entah sudah keberapa kali. Dia tak peduli. "Salju puncak Himalaya, yang diambil untuk sampel. Dibekukan di dalam kaca, divakum, di atas batu hitam oleh temanku—seorang peneliti yang juga penggiat perhiasan."

Gilbert seperti terperangah, Erzsi dapat melihatnya.

Gilbert terkekeh halus. "Menarik."

Rasa familiar dan keakraban itu benar-benar membanjiri Erzsi. Ia semakin tak butuh alasan.

"Moskow menarik juga, ya."

Erzsi memeluk mantelnya. "Aku mendapat tiket harga promosi, penawaran terbatas. Awalnya aku ingin ke Bulgaria, lalu ke Turki. Tahunya, berakhir di sini."

Gilbert menggumamkan sesuatu. Erzsi meliriknya.

Seolah ia telah mengenal, dekat, dan terbiasa dengan Gilbert sejak lama.

Suatu alasan ajaib terlintas di kepalanya; _barangkali karena Himalaya adalah titik_ _ **alami**_ _terdekat dengan Bulan dari Bumi?_

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: hashgshslkasdfjkl idk? sekadar terlintas di kepala bahwa perhiasan dari debu benda luar angkasa itu benar-benar menarik ... dan since sampel dari bulan yang dibawa ke bumi itu sudah sekitar 300an kilogram (i've just learned this in my course hahah), jadi, ya ... mungkin kalo orang dalem (?), bisa ya minta debunya. hehe. aku terinspirasi cerita dari seorang peneliti yang pada suatu malam, setelah meneliti sampel bulan itu dan memandang tangannya yang berdebu bulan, lalu mendongak dan menatap bulan di langit ... dia amazed banget. omg i want this. dan menuangkannya ke tulisan barangkali adalah pengobat 'rindu' (re: hasrat).

dan btw kalo jeli, adegan ini drabble ini mirip kayak adegan sekilas di mv kim taeyeon yang starlight. gelang dia sama kayak cincin si cowok gitu (eh cincin apa ya ya pokoknya itu lah) wkwkwk. emang terinspirasi dari sana sih

oh ya thank you for stopping by!


End file.
